Rukia Kuchiki es Mi pequeño Pecado
by shinigamiblack
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMMON Trate de contenerme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondia Mis ojos quería estar en el mismo lugar, en la misma persona Por Dios Rukia Kuchiki es mi pequeño pecado!
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba navegando por internet si rumbo alguno, y me encontré con la imagen que tengo de portada para este pequeño fic! **

**Me gustó tanto que decidí hacer esta mini historia ICHIRUKI! Constará solo de 3 capítulos heee!**

**Sé que tengo otras historias por continuar…pero esta idea estaba inquieta por salir! Así que en cuanto pueda subo las actualizaciones****.**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo- sama! (Queremos ICHIRUKI TITE!) **

_**Juro que no vere nada!**_

(1)

Me he enfrentado con todo tipo de pruebas (peleas, sucesos extraños, etc.) en esta vida, y hasta hace poco pensé que podría con cualquier otra prueba que me mandara la vida misma, hasta ahora.

Resulta que ahora mismo estoy luchando contra mi propio cuerpo, curiosidad…deseo?!, si damas lo he dicho, yo Kurosaki Ichigo, estoy haciendo un sobre esfuerzo humano para no tirarme encima de Kuchiki Rukia. La verdad, pensé que la maldita enana no poseía nada…para observar. Qué?. No me mires así como: " ICHIGO ERES UN PERVERTIDO" porque créeme, no lo soy, es solo que… por amor de Dios SOY HOMBRE! Y Rukia es un pecado ambulante!

Veras, te contare la historia que nos trajo a mí y a "mi pequeño pecado" a estar desnudos, sonrojado y con una tensión insoportable.

**********FLASH BACK*************

-Maldición, ahora donde se metería.

-Calma Ichigo, enojando no podrás concentrarte- Gritaba desde una zona elevada Yoruichi

-Para empezar no sé porque me ponen a entrenar con…- fue interrumpido, pues una enorme avalancha de nieve se dirigía hacia él.

-Qué demonios!?...RUKIA DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!

-Hahaha te da miedo no ver a tu oponente Ichigo- se burló la gata

-Cállate! –dijo el peli naranja observando para todos lados en busca de su contrincante

-_**Hakuren!**_- fue lo único que escucho Ichigo

-Te encontré enana…_**Getsuga Tensho!- **_El ataque en dirección donde se escuchó la vos de Rukia

-Muy lento Idiota- Rukia estaba detrás de Ichigo

-Pero…que?- abrió sus ojos como platos y volteo a ver en dirección donde su ataque había sido enviado, lo que encontró lo sorprendió- Que has hecho?

-Son replicas que puedo hacer con nieve Ichigo- dijo orgullosa de un nuevo ataque, seguidamente se lanzó con su zampakuto, Ichigo bloqueo su ataque con su espada

-Has mejorado mucho Kuchiki!- dijo risueña la peli morado

El forcejeo entre zampakuto seguía, ninguno de los 2 orgullosos iba a ceder.

-Estos dos me hartaron ya, que pasara si pruebo mi nuevo experimento en ellos?- se preguntó con voz divertida el sexi sombrerero que los miraba de una distancia mucho mayor y casi poco visible-muy bien estas pequeñas "polillas" harán su trabajo- y se su mano salieron disparadas 2 pequeños insectos que parecían de metal color oro

-Haber enana ríndete de una maldita vez!

-Ríndete tu cabeza de zanahoria

-No me hagas partirte en dos, mira que así quedaras más enana

-Déjame hacerte el favor de volarte la cabeza para que tu extravagante cabello no fastidie más!

-Rukia eres una…aggg!

-aggg

Ambos Shinigamis que colocaron una mano en el cuello pues algo les había picado. Ante la reacción alocada por quitarse la comezón, agitaron las espadas hiriéndose en una al otro, heridas leves pero heridas.

-Mierda…qué diablos…que- se quejaba Ichigo

-Qu…que has hecho idiota!- decía Rukia

-AHORA! Urahara- grito Yoruichi, cómplice del pequeño plan

Al dar la orden Urahara salió de su escondite y uso kido para encerrar al par en una jaula (hecha de kido claro está) dentro de esta se hallaban las aguas termales de sanación

-Chicos creo que fueron víctimas de las "polillas" que hay en esta zona- dijo Urahara, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse

-Polillas?…qué diablos?- preguntaba Ichigo sin dejar de rascarse pues la comezón se había extendido por todo el cuerpo

-Son unos pequeños insectos que esparcen un tipo de polvo pica-pica hehe, no sé de donde han salido semejantes bichos- se cubrió con el abanico para no revelar su sonrisa picara

-puedes…hacer algo…para que se nos quite…esta maldita comezón?- pregunto Rukia quien tampoco podía evitar rascarse

-pues si, la verdad es que si puedo, es sencillo lo único que tienen que hacer es meterse por 22horas en esas aguas que ven detrás de ustedes, también sanara las cortadas, aunque tardara 2 horas…ah! Bueno en total son 24 horas!...eso si chicos, tienen que estar completamente desnudos

-ESO JAMAS!- dijeron ichiruki al unisón

-Está bien, pero tengan en cuenta que la picazón aumentara y no se ira- dijo mintiendo el sombrerero

-Cuál es el problema con la ropa?- pregunto desconcertada Rukia no quería desnudarse frente a Ichigo

-Solo es un problema y ya! Ven Urahara dejemos que tengan un poco de privacidad por 24 horas-y sin más lo llevo con ella en un shumpo.

Los dos Shinigamis se encontraban ahora solos, bajo "el sótano" de la tienda de Urahara…genial y para colmos tenían que desnudarse para que esa horrible picazón se fuera, y las heridas que ya empezaban a infectarse necesitaban ser tratadas si no quería más horas que las que tenían.

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

Bueno…esa con suerte es la mejor parte, lo digo enserio, era mejor una picazón del diablo, horrenda de esas que sientes que si te sigues rascando se te caerá la piel!. Y las heridas…ñaa, he tenido peores, pero son preferibles las heridas y la picazón a un extenso silencio incómodo con ella.

Lo que paso luego, no fue nada bueno…para ella, diría que para mí tampoco pero sería mentirte, porque aunque jure que no vería, el lado oscuro (y pervertido) de mi me hiso caer en tentación y curiosidad. QUE?!...otra vez me haces esa cara de: "eres un degenerado", mira, te pongo un ejemplo para que veas que no tengo culpa de admirar…digo para que veas que no soy ningún pervertido. Digamos que un chico (Grimmjow, Byakuya, Urahara, Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Hisagi, Hichigo…(yo no soy de Rukia) etc.) está en el gimnasio y esta condenadamente sexi según tu gusto…esta como tú te lo has imaginado siempre, apuesto, sexi. Que harás? Ponerte una venda en los ojos? Voltear a otro lado? Mirar a la tipa súper gorda que parece ballena en vez de a ese chico que te vuelve loca? CLARO QUE NO! Lo veras a él y babearas por el justo como yo lo estoy haciendo por esta enana jodidamente sexi que tengo a mi lado!

Kami-sama, porque herede los genes pervertidos de mi padre?

Bueno…la historia continua asi…

**Continuara!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. 1 de 3 **

**Les hago una pequeña pregunta:**

_**A quien de los chicos bleach verían en el gimnacio?**_

**Mi respuesta seria BYAKUA 3**

**Dejen sus reviews con su opinión y su respuesta**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta pequeña historia! Espero es guste.**

**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del gran Tite Kubo-sama! (Cuando harás oficial el ICHIRUKI?)**

_**Juro que no veré nada!**_

_**(2)**_

Bueno…La historia continua así:

Una vez que aquel par abandonó la zona en la que nos encontrábamos Rukia y yo miramos detenidamente el agua, como si no hubiese nada más fascinante. Por su expresión pude notar que pensaba lo mismo que yo: "Al demonio no me voy a quitar la ropa!"

Sin embargo la "pequeña" parte pervertida de mi rogaba a gritos que no esperara un segundo más y se quitase todo lo que traía encima! Ante mi estúpido pensamiento agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro, por Dios una parte de mi anatomía se estaba despertando!

Como vi que ella en cualquier momento se echaría para atrás decidí dar el primer paso, la cara de Rukia era digna de una fotografía, la vi tan…linda.

*******FLASH BACK*******

-I…Ichigo idiota! Que crees que estás haciendo?!-grito cubriéndose los ojos y con un sonrojo

-Que acaso no lo ves? Voy a darme este maldito baño, aagh! esta picazón me está matando y mis heridas empiezan a arderme- dijo con toda tranquilidad (muy anormal en el)

-Se lo que haces idiota! Pero mi pregunta es porque delante de mí?-dijo mirándolo con el leve sonrojo que se le veía tierno

-Tsk, yo no te estoy diciendo que veas, sí quieres o no quieres ver no es mi problema…no me molesta que tú me veas- Ichigo recapacito en lo último que dijo y se sonrojo. Como demonios decía semejante cosa? Volteo su cara en dirección de Rukia para ver la expresión de esta.

Al principio estaba perpleja con ojos de plato, pero poco a poco fue incorporándose y poniendo una carita picara.

-Aah! Con que te gusta que yo te veas sin nada Kurosaki-kun? Eres un pervertido!-lo dijo con el tono que tanto le fastidiaba.

-I…idiota! No es lo que quise…yo no…es que bueno, TU YA ME HAS VISTO! Y no te hagas la tonta.- dijo sonrojado y apuntándola con un dedo

-QUE!? Yo no te he visto desnudo, es mas no quiero hacerlo nunca-dijo en defensiva la chica

-CLARO QUE ME HAS VISTO!, recuerdas aquella batalla que tuve con Ulquiorra? Bueno, te fui a rescatar cuando Yammy te aventó por los aires, y recién había acabado con Ulquiorra prácticamente…no fui con las mejores fachas, es más CASI ni llevaba fachas! Y… por favor Rukia preferiste ver mi desnudez antes que a tu querido hermano, LE PASASTE A UN LADO!

-YO NO VI NADA! Y LO DE QUE TE PREFERI A TI…es solo que…que…- le brillaban los ojos y se colocó en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo-LA COSA ES QUE NO VI NADA! Vas a bañarte o que piensas?

Ichigo no pudo evitar notar que había cambiado de tema bruscamente…pero porque?

-Mmm? AH! Claro pero… date la vuelta no quiero que veas mis partes nobles- dijo sin pensar

-CLARO QUE ME DARE VUELTA NO QUIERO VER ESO!- dijo tapándose los ojos y dándole la espalda al chico

-Porque? Temes que sea demasiado para ti?- dijo divertido, olvidando un poco la vergüenza

-ICHIGO!-grito apenada la Shinigami

-Oye, no piensas entrar? El agua esta exquisita y realmente te quita la picazón y le heridas están sanando.- dijo sin hacer caso a la cara que le hacia la pelinegra ante el comentario que hiso antes.

-Si no hay más remedio-suspiro resignada- pero NO VEAS PERVERTIDO!-grito y desenfundo su espada- que si lo haces, las partes nobles de las que tanto presumes se irán- dijo en tono amenazante.

Ichigo solo trago es seco.

-Maldita enana, JURO QUE NO VERE NADA!

-Muy bien, eso espero- dijo sosteniendo su espada y colocando una mano es su cadera

En ese momento se veía jodidamente sexi que a Ichigo se le desconecto el cerebro.

Rukia se alejó un poco y grito: " cierra los ojos y no veas!" y como impulso se llevó las manos a sus ojos, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, y lo que oía no lo tranquilizaba, podía oír perfectamente la ropa de Rukia deslizarse por su cuerpo y luego cayendo al suelo, eso para él era completamente excitante. El peli naranjo aun es modo pervertido, agudizo su oído y pudo oír los paso de la chica cada vez más fueres, el corazón le latió a mil por hora, seguidamente escucho que Rukia metía un pie en el agua y como esta estaba caliente dio un ligero gemido, que, según la pervertida audición de Ichigo se escuchó jodidamente seductor! Maldita sea la sexi Rukia.

********FIN DEL FLASH BACK********

Luego de eso ella se hundió en el agua caliente, y como el espacio era algo reducido (no sé por qué? Si el lugar es inmenso! En que pensara ese sombrerero?) Que logre rozar su piel, el tacto se sintió muy bien, que, definitivamente quería saber que parte de su cuerpo había tocado, sabía que mi amiguito de abajo corría grabe peligro, diablos, SI SE ME EL MALDITO DICHO: "La curiosidad mato al gato!" sin embargo, no lo pude evitar. Lentamente fui apartando los dedos de mis ojos, sin retirar las manos y lo que vi me dejo pasmado: toda su piel era perfectamente blanca y tersa, se podía decir que era porcelana!, seguí mi macabro plan y me fui más la centro, vi el nacimiento de sus seno, y créeme…TIENE MAS DE LO QUE HUBIERA APOSTADO!. Aunque bueno las pechugonas según mi parecer no son mi tipo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo con voz apenada

-Bien- fue lo único que me salió de la boca, y ahí nació el incómodo silencio.

Se había colocado en posición fetal: sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y su barbilla encima de estas. Se veía tan desprotegida, tan débil que…- _Lancémonos a ella mi rey, está que arde, mmm._

_-Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? Fuera de aquí ahora!_

_-Mi rey que no puedo andar en medio de tus pensamientos?_

_-CLARO QUE NO Y LO SABES!_

_-hehe Me gusta romper reglas!_

_-Me di cuanta IDIOTA!_

_-ok, pero antes de que me vaya te diré algo: "tú y yo sabemos lo que quieres, mi rey, no desperdicien semejante oportunidad. ESTA EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!_

_-QUE TE LARGES!_

Maldición podría haber sido peor? Tenía que aparecer el estúpido pervertido de…

-Ichigo que te sucede?

Mierda! Yo y mi bocota

-Si estoy bien, porque la pregunta?

-Hace poco asías caras raras

-ah…bueno yo… no lo sé hehe estoy bien…supongo- diablos más patético no puedo ser?

-aún nos falta 21 horas

-acaso llevas la cuenta?- quiere irse ya? Acaso le molesta mi presencia?

-pues claro! No hay nada que hacer- uff solo esta aburrida…espera, eso es malo?

-tienes razón- vamos Ichigo tu puedes preguntarle algo para no volver a la tención- Ah! Por cierto te has vuelto muy fuerte Rukia

-eh? Tú lo crees- pero que linda está emocionado

-Claro! Te ves tan fuerte que quiero llevarte a la cama- PERO QUE DIABLOS HE DICHO!? DE DONDE CARAJO SALIO ESO!

_-Perdón mi rey encontré tus nervios del habla mientras vagaba por tu cuerpo y no me resistí hehe_

_-deja mi cuerpo en paz y regrésate con el viejo… AHORA!_

_-está bien jum!_

Maldición que Rukia no me mate que Rukia no me mate!

-yo también quiero que me lleves a la cama-PERO QUE…!? (Hasta a Hichigo que iba a paso lento al mundo interno de Ichigo escucho y se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo)

-Q…que di…dices Rukia!

-dije que: quiero que me lleves a la cama…muero por dormir el entrenamiento me dejo agotada y ya que te ofreces tan amable a cargarme no discutiré eso contigo.

No sé porque…pero a veces la inocencia de Rukia me decepciona aunque debo admitir que se ve muy hermosa en esa faceta suya…Rukia eres mi pecado ambulante.

-y aun conociéndome crees que te cargare?- sí, lo sé, lo sé no me mires con esa cara de " eres un maldito" te apuesto 100 yenes a que ni Rukia ha de pensar que lo soy. Es que mira: tengo que mantener un poquito el orgullo, lo siento, pero es así como pienso.

-Eres un maldito- diablos me equivoque cuanto es lo que te debo?

-Y tú eres muy inocente- si sé que tengo cara de bobo ahora…pero shh guarda silencio o me sonrojare y quiero mantener mi pose de chico malo

-es mejor ser inocente a pervertida!- es enserio? Me acaba de sacar la lengua?

-pero mira, tienes no sé cuántos siglos y sigues siendo inmadura!- lo siento! Sé que con la edad de una mujer no se juega pero no lo pude evitar… no me critiques (levanta sus manos)

-por lo menos no soy un niño con hormonas revueltas!- mierda se daría cuenta?

-quien tiene las hormonas revueltas? Si mal no recuerdo tú eras la que me estaba viendo cuando me estaba desnudando!

-ya te dije no me interesa en absoluto ver tu cuerpo! Eres muy niño para mí, Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go

Dime que no dijo eso, dime que no dijo eso! Yo, muy niño para ella?

-ah, entonces dime quien si es para ti?

-cualquiera puede ser menos tu- SE ESTA BURLANDO DE MI? ENANA DEL DEMONIO

-así? Menciona quienes

-Renji- tenías que mencionarlo a el?! Qué diablos tiene el que no tenga yo? Un montón de horribles tatuajes tal vez?

-Renji? Lo dices porque tiene como la misma edad que tú?

-haha Ichigo también podría ser el capitán Hitsugaya- AAAAH!? Disculpa? Ósea que te gusta todo mundo menos yo? Mierda porque tuve que ser tan alto?, apuesto a que le gusta la altura del chibi ese…o serán sus ojos? Diablos ya no puedo más!

-PORQUE DIABLOS TE GUSTAN TODOS MENOS YO!- QUEEEE!? Dime que no dije eso en voz alta, mierda estoy mal que hago, que hago?

-I…Ichigo que has…que has dicho?- me está mirando acusadoramente, como que no cree palabra alguna de lo que he dicho

-Bueno yo…

******En un lugar secreto******

_-jujuju Kurosaki-san se le confeso! Awwww que romántico_

_-waoh déjalos 4 horas solos y eso pasa hahaha buen plan Kisuke!_

_-y el plan tiene 5 partes…ejem (saco una pizarra de quien sabe dónde) el primer paso fue que accedieran a entrenar, paso 2 que se atacaran y lastimaran pero se tardaban mucho y agregue el plan de urgencia: " las polillas". Paso 3 dejarlos 24 horas en las aguas de sanación, que, por si no lo notaste las reduje de tamaño para que estuvieran apretaditos hehe. Paso 4 que la presión los hiciera confesarse_

_-Y el paso 5 cuál es?_

_-hehe, ese lo agregue por una excelente paga. Resulta que a alguien le urge tener nietos_

_-hahaha maldito Isshin es bueno ideando planes hahaha_

_- OYE! Los 4 pasos son míos Yoruichi-san_

_-pero el mejor es el de Isshin_

_-no aprecias lo que hago- llorando en una esquena con una nube negra en la cabeza_

_-como sea, veamos si se logra completar el plan hehe_

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno el segundo capítulo de esta historia y ya se acerca el final…con lemmon?**

**La verdad es que nunca en mi vida he escrito lemmon y la idea me sonroja! Hehe bueno acepto consejos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tarde mucho lo sé, pero aquí la parte final de esta historia**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerla!**_

* * *

_**Rukia Kuchiki TU eres mi pecado**_

_**(3)**_

* * *

-Bueno yo… Veras…- MALDICION! No, ¿porque todo lo malo me pasa a mí? Kami-sama, ¿tanto te cuesta tenerme un poco de consideración?

-Y…ya, olvidémoslo mejor- QUE!? Ah no, eso sí que no, ya metí la pata hasta aquí y no pienso sacarla.

-¡NO! RUKIA NO! Vasta, me siento un completo cobarde, siento que todo el jodido mundo puede tocarte, abrazarte, ¡MENOS YO! Dime, ¿tienes algo en mi contra? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi compañía?

-I…i…Ichigo va…vasta no es eso!

-¿A no? ¿Entonces, que es? DIMELO, porque no sabes, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me lastimas al decirme que cualquiera menos yo puede estar contigo por toda la puta vida.- Mira, deja de verme con ojitos como estrellas…me pones nervioso.

-ICHIGO POR DIOS! SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO! ENTIENDELO!- NO-ME-VENGAS-CON ESAS-MIERDAS

-DIME PORQUE NO PUEDO?! Explícamelo, por favor, porque no puedo entenderte; me dices que Renji e incluso Toshiro son capaces de tener lo que yo quiero de ti- sí, si estoy cursi ¿algún problema? TU, el que esta con los ojos desorbitados, ¿Tienes algún problema con que yo sea cursi? ¿No? Bien, entonces sigamos.

-no puedes porque…porque hay una persona que te ama, yo deseo su felicidad, si algo tan descabellado como lo que tú me propones dañaría demasiado a esa dulce persona. ¿Toshiro y Renji? Uno es mi capitán, y le respeto mucho, nada más, y Renji…pues Renji es como mi hermano, no puedo verlo de otra manera, así el me lo pidiera, no puedo.- sus palabras son como para darme un golpe en mi entrepierna, duras, firmes y razonables…pero su voz se quiebra con cada una de ellas-

-¿Y que si una persona me ama?, si no eres tú, no me interesa y punto, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no seas tú…

-Ichigo, no…- seguiré, no tiene que importarme que ella este al borde de las lágrimas, ella tiene que oír todo lo que pienso

-¿Cómo me ves a mí? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un hermano? ¿Qué Rukia que?

-Ichigo, cálmate- malditos ojos, cristalinos como el agua ¿Por qué quiere llorar?

-Dime- me acerque desesperado a ella y le tome la barbilla- ¿te molesta que haga esto?

-N…no

-¿y esto?- baje mi mano por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su espalda baja, y la acerque a mi

-Ah! No- su reacción fue la misma que la mía, sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío es una sensación deliciosa.

-Rukia…me vale un reverendo comido el destino, en este momento tú y yo lo controlamos, quiero que seas mía, no solo ahora, siempre Rukia, siempre.

-Esto, ah, está mal

-Y…ah ¿Por qué jadeas?- mierda, no puedo más, la deseo con locura, es esta enana o nadie.

-ah…no…no te importa ah- rozar mi mano por su espalda hasta su trasero provoca una lujuria indescriptible en mí, Rukia por favor…

-Sé que esa persona que me ama es Inoue, pero yo no la quiero, solo como amiga nada más…tú, maldita enana, tu, eres, todo mi mundo…todo, ¿prefieres su felicidad a la mía?

-no…quiero que tú seas feliz Ichigo- ejem, antes de seguir, como ven, las cosas se están poniendo candentes… y se pondrán más, señoras y señores cúbranse los ojos y tápense sus oídos.

-¿Por qué quieres que sea feliz?- se preguntaran por que tanto rodeo, y, es que, yo quiero escuchar lo que quiero escuchar, quiero dar mi pureza a alguien que me ame con la misma intensidad que yo a ella…si Rukia no me ama, le jodere la vida y no quiero eso.

-Porque…porque yo te amo…por favor Ichigo por favor- oh! Bingo, a continuación Rukia y yo tendremos una sesión de lemmon…al que no le gusta, puede retirarse.

Sin tener la mínima delicadeza junte sus labios con los míos en un salvaje y apasionado beso, con la fina piel de sus brazos rodeo mi cuello, y, como si fuera una experta (espero que no) enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura (¿Cómo pudo alcanzar mi cintura? Uf la lujuria hace milagros), mi miembro que desde que junte su cuerpo con el mío está despierto, rozo suavemente su intimidad, sacando de sus labios hinchados, un jadeo con mi nombre, nada mejor que escuchar eso…es glorioso!

Senté a Rukia en un borde de las aguas curativas, rápidamente sentí, una de sus manos recorrer suavemente mi pecho, bajo y bajo, hasta encontrar mi miembro con su mano, bajo su vista y sus ojos quedaron como platos…pequeña Rukia, elevaste mi ego, no sabes lo que te espera.

-E…estas…loco…si crees…que aah!- me decía jadeante mientras recorría su nívea piel de su cuello con mi lengua…lo menos que quería, era asustarla con el tamaño.

-no…te preocupes- uní mi frente con la suya, ambos jadeábamos y sentíamos la ola de placer que nos rodeaba- lo haremos con calma por ser nuestra primera vez…yo nunca te haría daño- mis ojos, se fueron directamente a sus pechos…como dije antes más grandes de lo que parecen.

Tome uno con mi boca y comencé a masajear el otro, sabía que le fascinaba, gemía con cada pellizco o mordisco.

-aah…me…me toca-¿alguien quiere jugar un poco eh?

No sé cómo rayos pasó, supongo que fue shumpo, ahora nos encontrábamos tumbados encima de nuestras ropas y las toallas que habíamos tirado hace algunas horas.

Rukia, me tenía a su disposición, estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, muy cerca pero muy cerca de mi miembro, su mirada y risa lujuriosa me dio a entender que no jugaría limpio.

-Ichigo ah- jodido dios, que voz tan exquisitamente seductora, me lo dijo en mi oído, sentí que solo con eso me vendría, seguidamente comenzó a besar, morder y pasar su lengua, desde mi cuellos hasta mi bien formado torso, en cada cuadrito que yo poseía paso sus manos y lengua, ah…algo enloquecedor si me preguntas. Sentía su fragancia dulce a jazmines, los mechones de pelo de su cabeza acariciaban mi nariz…embriagador maldita sea!

Yo gruñía con cada toque suyo, la maldita enana me conocía, incluso en la intimidad, sabia con que volverme loco. Mientras yo estaba concentrado en sus curvas y en el tacto de su piel con la mia, me tomo desprevenido, tomo mi miembro y me dio un placer inigualable

-Rukia- Gruñí acariciando su cabeza- para…o no resistiré más.

Seguidamente se escuchó un pup y me beso fieramente…si, sé que parece desagradable…para ti, a mí me fascina.

-me…toca- dije jadeante, enseguida yo quede encima de ella, la mire a los hermosos ojos que poseía y vi lo que deseaba ver en ella: amor, deseo, pasión…

-Rukia…eres un pecado ambulante- le bese los labios, saboreándolos y chupándolos

-Ah, soy tu pecado y tú el mío- dios, esta mujer dice todo lo que quiero escuchar.

Le dedique una sonrisa ladeada (de esas que te dejan sin aliento) y supe que la había hipnotizado, bese cada rincón de su piel y llegue a su intimidad, el placer que ella me proporciono se lo devolví.

-Ichigo aaah, ichigo- la escuchaba gemir mi nombre, y me encantaba- Por…favor…por favor Ichigo

Sabía lo que quería, porque yo también lo deseaba, pero decidí jugar un poco y hacerme el de rogar.

-¿Por favor que?- dije viéndola a los ojos

-Hazme tuya

-como ordenes...¿pero estas segura?

-¿bromeas? Hemos llegado muy lejos cómo para que me hagas esas preguntas ahora

-Tienes razón…te amo enana

-Y yo a ti

Lentamente me acomode entre sus piernas y con mucho cuidado entre lentamente en ella, estaba estrecha, sus paredes ardían…delicioso

-Ah!- gemimos al mismo tiempo. Por las estúpidas charlas de mi padre sabia como tratar a una mujer; así que me quede inmóvil por un momento.

-Ah…está bien ah- mi respiración al igual que la de ella era entrecortada

-ah…si…ah

-Voy…a empezar…a moverme…. ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…ah

Entre y Salí una vez…

-quieres mas

-SI- otra vez

-mas?

-si…mas

Y así comenzamos un rítmico vaivén, ella movía sus caderas a mi encuentro y yo sentía que no resistiría más; cambiamos de posiciones unas 4 veces, ella arriba, yo abajo, yo arriba, ella abajo, ella arriba, yo abajo, era una lucha de poder, termine ganando yo, con sus piernas en mis hombros

-aaahh! ICHIGO-

-RUUKIA AH!- estábamos en nuestros puntos…listos para explotar; pero recordé algo importante…el puto condón. Sin previo aviso, Salí rápidamente de ella y termine un su plano vientre. Uf estuvo cerca.

-Ichigo…ah…que…diablos…te pasa?- me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, me tumbe a su lado, estábamos frente a frente, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y le dije- no…tenia protección…te amo…pero no quiero tener nuestro hijo ahora…pero…en un futuro, solo quiero que tú me los des-bese su frente.

-Ichigo…te amo mucho

-Yo también Rukia

-AAAAAAAW! MASAKI LO HE LOGRADO! TENDREMOS NIETOS PRONTO

-AAAAAAH!-gritamos Rukia y yo al mismo tiempo al ver a mi loco padre salir de la nada, gracias a Dios que nos cubrimos un poco con las toallas cuando nos tumbamos…sino, mi estúpido padre hubiera visto a Rukia…perdón…MI RUKIA desnuda.

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO! QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- grite exasperado, como pude me coloque una toalla en la cintura y le di una patada voladora al viejo pervertido… ¿Qué tanto vio? Mierda! Rukia está peor que un tomate y yo también, no es para menos! Mi pobre pequeña…matare este viejo

-puesh que mash puedo eshtar ahsiendo…viendo shi tu eshtupido hijo mio te ashias hombre- tenía la cara hundida por eso no hablaba bien.

-VIEJO PERVERTIDO…BANKAI!

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! MASHAKI ICSHIGO ME QUIERE MATARSH-corría como una cabra loca con los brazos arriba, agitándolos desesperadamente.

-VEN ACA DEGENERADO…

-TENDREMOS NIETOS ESHO ESH LO BUENOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-NO ME CORRI DENTRO DE ELLA ESTUPIDO

-MALDITO! AHORA NO TENDREMOSH DESHENDENSHIA!

* * *

_**En algún lugar….**_

_**-juju! Tremendos esos dos**_

_**-mmm, si ya lo creo**_

_**-levántate ya Kisuke…nos perdimos las mejores partes por estar ocupados también! Jeje**_

_**-si…mmm…no vuelvo a jugar contigo en momentos como estos.**_

_**-mmmmm, seguro?**_

_**-Bien, no es cierto…jugaría cuando quieras Yoruichi-san**_

_**-Quiero jugar ahora mismo**_

_**-¡¿AHORA!? Pero si apenas acabamos!**_

_**-Kisuke…**_

_**-uf…enciende la Xbox ya…esta vez ganare yo**_

_**-ok!**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado!**_

_***/* Mi primer lemmon uf me puse mega roja al escribirlo! Espero le haya gustado me dejan sus opiniones de que tan bien lo hice ¿por favor?**_


End file.
